Insomnia
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: Gawat bin gawat, Flippy terkena insomnia! Gimana dong? Untung aja Splendid tau cara mengatasinya, tapi cara itu.../"Spleeen, bantuin gua keeek "/"Bantuin nggak yaaa "/"...Splen... Lu mau ngapain sih? Jangan yang aneh-aneh kek.."/"Lu merem dulu..."/ For Fujoshi Independence Day #4, RnR please


**=Ciaosu minna-san, kali ini author pengen bikin fic dalam rangka memperingati FID alias Fujoshi Independence Day nih! Aslinya author maksa-maksain nulis nih, padahal idenya lagi surut *mundung di pojokan* Tapi demi FID, author harus berjuang melawan WB! **

**Warning : OOC, bahasa gaul plus lime inside, humanized mode on, cerita amburadul bin ngaco, de el el..**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Media**

**Wanna read it? Ittadakimasu, minna-san!=**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Insomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jam 22.00..._

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Suara seruan (baca : teriakan) Flippy terdengar dari kamarnya, dengan kesal ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang udah nggak kera— *dibantai Flippy* maksudnya ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenernya nggak gatel.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh, ini kenapa gua kagak bisa tidur sih aaah!" gerutunya sambil mencak-mencak di kasurnya. Oalah, itulah permasalahan dari si ijo psiko— *digiles Flippy*

Okelah, mari kita bek tu stori...

Flippy langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, beberapa lama kemudian dia berguling-guling dengan resahnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Tuh kan, gua kagak bisa tidur!" gerutunya sambil *kembali* mencak-mencak di tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia melirik ke arah hape yang ada di samping bantalnya lalu segera meraihnya dan memencet keypad di hapenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile..._

"_Kesana kemari membawa alamat..._"

Lagu Alamat Palsu-nya Ayo Tong-tong *if you know what i mean* berkumandang di hapenya Splendid yang lagi 'bermain-di-dunia-mimpi' alias udah molor.

"...Hhhmmm, siape sih yang nelpon jam segini...?" gumamnya sambil ngucek-ngucek kedua matanya lalu meraih hape yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Haaloo..."

"_AAAAARRRGGGHHH!_"

_Wong edan..._ kata Splendid dalam hati, "Ini siapa sih, malem-malem ganggu orang tidur aja..."

"_GUAH YANG HARUSNYA NANYA GITUAN SAMA ELOH, KOPLOK!_"

Splendid langsung melihat layar hapenya untuk melihat siapa yang udah mengganggu tidur malamnya. _Oalah pantes, yang nelpon si ijo itu toh..._ katanya dalam hati sambil ber'ck-ck-ck' plus bertripping ria.

"Flippy, bisa nggak waktu nelpon gua sifat psikopat lu kagak keluar?" tanya Splendid bernada seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang pelaku pembunuhan.

"_Eee sori Splen... Nih gua balik lagi jadi normal nih..._"

"Gitu kek, kok tumben lu nelpon gua jam segini?"

"_Spleeen, bantuin gua keeek~_" (NB : pernah liat seorang Flippy ngemis-ngemis minta bantuan di telepon? kalo enggak, mungkin kalian senasib dengan sang author..)

"...Bantuin? Bantuin apaan sih?"

"_GUAH KAGAK BISA TIDUR, SPLEEEN! INI GIMANA CARANYAA~!_"

"Kagak bisa tidur? Kok bisa, Flippy?"

"_Enggak tau guaa~! Ini gimana caranya gua biar bisa tidur eneeh, aaarrrgghh!_"

"Hhmm... Menurut analisis gua, elu itu kena..."

"_...Kena apaan, Splen? Awas luh kalo sampe bilang yang kagak-kagak!_"

"...Insomnia..."

"_...Insomnia? Kelainan nggak bisa tidur gitu?_"

"Kemungkinan besar, Flip..."

"_Lu bisa kagak nggak manggil gua 'Flip'?_"

"Lho, emang kenapa? Nggak suka?"

"_Bukan, enggak enak aja sih... Splen, bantuin kek biar gua bisa tidur!_"

"Bantuin nggak yaaa~"

"_SPLENDID, GUA SERIUS NIH BENERAAAN~!_"

"Cungguh? Ciyus? Enelan? Miapa?"

"_SPLENDIIIIDD~ JAHAT LUH KAGAK SETIA KAWAN!_"

"I-iya, gua cuma bercanda doang kok... Eh gimana kalo gua ke rumah lu?"

"_Ke... rumah gua? Ngapain?!_"

"Bantuin lu lah, lu mau nggak dibantuin?"

"_Iya, iya.. Tapi nggak gitu ju—_"

"Udah, ntar gua ke rumah luh! Tunggu situ luh!"

"_Splen, nggak lucu lu suwer.. Jangan kek, plis jangan ke—_"

Splendid langsung mematikan hapenya, dia langsung bangkit dari kubur a.k.a bangkit daritempat tidurnya sambil mengambil slam— *dilaser Splendid* Ralat, maksudnya penutup mata merah yang sering dipakenya dari jaman jahiliyah *?* lalu langsung keluar... lewat jendela kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anjir Splendid..." gumam Flippy gelisah sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Dia gelisah gara-gara si "hero" biru bakal dateng ke rumahnya dan...

_BRUK!_

_KROMPYANG!_

_CTARR!_

_NGUAOK!_

Abaikan sound effect tak berguna di atas dan mari kita lanjutkan cerita yang terpotong ini...

Flippy langsung menatap horor Splendid yang bertolak pinggang sambil berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang kini berstatus "almarhum", sesaat kemudian aura horor langsung menyeruak di kamarnya.

"Splendid..."

"So-sori Flip..."

"Lu...GANTI KAGAK PINTU GUAH!"

"So-sori Flip.. Ntar gua ganti deh pintunya..."

Flippy langsung menghela napas sambil meratapi pintu kamarnya bernasib sial itu yang kini diinjek Splendid.

"Splen, lu mau bantuin gua apa sih?" tanya Flippy heran.

Tau-tau Splendid menyeringai di depan Flippy sambil melepaskan celana panjang birunya dan terlihatlah...

Celana boxer motif lope-lope favoritnya. *Splendid : WOI AIB GUA WOI!*

"...Splen... Lu mau ngapain sih? Jangan yang aneh-aneh kek.."

"Diem, Flippy... Buruan ke kasur lu!"

Flippy langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya ketika Splendid mendekatinya dan kini mereka berdua berada di atas tempat tidur.

_Spleen, jangan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh kek..._ ujarnya dalam hati ketika Splendid mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

"Flippy, geser napa! Gua sempit tauk!"

"Eh sori-sori! Gua kirain lu bakal ngapa-ngapain gua!" ujar Flippy sambil menggeser badannya.

"Apaan sih, lu kira gua sepervert itu!" gerutu Splendid sambil menggeser badannya di samping Flippy.

"Iye dah. Eh Splen, lu mau bantuin gua apaan sih?" tanya Flippy sambil menengok ke arah Splendid yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Lu mau tau?" yang ditanyain malah balik nanya dan Flippy langsung manggut-manggut kayak burung kakaktua.

"Lu merem dulu..."

Flippy langsung menutup kedua matanya, Splendid langsung nyengir sambil bangun dan kini ia berada di atas Flippy yang masih merem.

_Kayaknya feeling gua nggak enak nih, si Splendid mau ngapain sih?_ kata Flippy dalam hati, Splendid langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Flippy dan...

CHUU...

Kini bibir sang hero serba biru itu menyentuh bibir sang pemuda hijau bak tentara itu, perlahan lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir Flippy yang langsung terbuka lalu segera melumat lidahnya.

"Mmm..." gumam Flippy ketika membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Splendid dengan jantannya mencium bibirnya. Awalnya ia terkejut, akan tetapi lama kelamaan kedua matanya mulai terpejam, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati ciuman itu.

Mereka langsung berhenti ketika persediaan oksigen di paru-paru mereka semakin menipis. Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu mereka tertawa kecil.

"Udah sekarang lu tidur geh..." perintah Splendid, Flippy mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil lalu segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran pelan, Splendid yang melihat Flippy tertidur nyenyak langsung tertawa kecil dan mengecup kening sang pemuda hijau yang mulai tersenyum sambil blushing.

"Met tidur ye..." bisiknya sambil merebahkan dirinya di samping Flippy dan sesaat kemudian ia tertidur pulas.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Mii-chan : "Yosh, ficnya selesai!"**

**Gii-chan : "Iya, ini ngerjainnya buru-buru lho demi melaksanakan deadline fic!"**

**Mii-chan : "Jadi maaf ya kalo misalnya ceritanya ancur abis.." *nunduk sopan bareng Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Oh iya, kita mau promosi dikit nih... Boleh kan?"**

**Mii-chan : "Jadi, kita mau promosiin tentang ****IFA****, minna-san udah pada tau IFA belom?"**

**Mii-chan : "Buat yang belom tau IFA itu apaan, IFA itu singkatan dari ****Indonesian Fanfiction Awards****, sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik yang dibagi dalam kategori-kategori yang dilombakan. Kalo dibilang sih semacam Panasonic award gitu lho, cuma yang dinominasikan itu fan fiction!"**

**Gii-chan : "Oh iya FYI minna-san! IFA tahun ini merupakan IFA yang ke-4 lho!"**

**Mii-chan : "Tapi kalo mau tau lebih lanjut lagi silakan cek facebook group IFA deh, namanya 'Indonesian Fanfiction Awards'!"**

**Gii-chan : "Yosh, cuma segitu aja promosi kita berdua.. So, RnR our fic please!"**


End file.
